Marks of Athena
by Thomas723
Summary: When the greeks sail from the roman camp the wind up picking up 3 magions and a new section of the prophecy is reveald.read my summaries suck Discontinued comment me to adopt. First come first serve.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The heros of Olympus, or the cane chronicles, this book is not an actual copy. Of the marks of Athena. Just what thought would be fun to write.

Annabeths POV

The gods know I haven't seen him in 8 months. While the argo2 descended in the middle of the roman city. Annabeth was thinking of Percy. Would he rember her? Would he have fallen for some roman girl? No bad thoughts later. She looked over the side of the ship a crowd had gathered outside the city. Including two purple caped figures. Yelling at someone who was trying to make people attack the ship. Jason saw this and muttered something in Latin, and it didn't seem like a compliment. The ship touched the ground and Annabeth saw him yelling at a statue, they're not here to attack. Annabeth might have laughed if she hadn't seen him in 8 months. Jason saw Percy and some other girl and said darn I lost my position as praetor. Annabeth could see now why the look in percy's eyes said he missed her dearly, but he was staying back, and was fine with the purple caped girls presence. She looked at his arm to see if he had a tattoo, she saw a black marking on his arm, and knew it was there. But he also kept his camp necklace. After about an hour of getting mobbed by romans she noticed percy had changed into a t-shirt and jeans. She was glad a toga was just weird. Percy was talking to a guy with a bow and quiver, and some girl. Probably went on a quest together. She walked over and percy seemed differrnt he introduced her and asked who the last four were. Annabeth was confused,(a daughter of Athena is confused)I thought you knew who the 7th was. Then frank said "remember the prophecy Ella told us?" Percy nodded, than asked "who are the 3 from camp halfblood?" "Jason, Piper, and Leo." Percy muttered something than said "according to ella's prophecy you're the 7th". I was happy I could see my boyfriend but I knew these giants were worse than kronos. Then Jason and leo came over and percy told them about me being the 7th. They were happy about that Then percy said "we leave for rome tomorrow." "Rome"? Yes the doors of death are somewhere in Rome. Nico was captured trying to find them. Wait nico knew about this place? Oh well he was captured. Percy said "I am not putting arion in the stables if you have any." "Why"? "he cusses about everything." "Oh and he might eat the ship". Hazel volunteered to load him on and feed him. Frank said "I'm going to patrol camp" he jumped into the air and turned into an eagle. "Is his parent the roman god of animals?" "No Poseidon granted his ancestor shape shifting abilities and he is a son of mars god of war." Percy replied. The rest of the day went quickly though hazel tried to avoid Leo. He was a fire user that is what went on with the tension. Hazel looked like she was protecting frank when she avoided Leo. Percy finally told her his true feelings he missed her dearly but he was praetor he had to set a good example. She punched him and he winced. At just that moment two bronze dogs with sapphire eyes tackled him. They started to lick him but when she tried to pet them they tried to bite her. Down Percy told them and they let him get up. He patted them then apologized for them trying to bite me. They were created to protect him, and until he told them otherwise I was a Greek I was a threat in their books. I sighed and Went to my room on the Argo for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The heros of Olympus or the Kane chronicles

Zia P.O.V

I was asleep the day before Amos and I were supposed to go to Brooklyn. When my head rest fell off my bed. But I didn't wake up, And I Got ba travel. So I ended up in this dark place with a boy fighting something. It looked like a giant. Then the Image shifted and I saw people boarding a ship. Yelling orders and taking off but one was really nervous muttering something about Zeus. This must be a demigod we try to avoid them, Then one saw my ba and wasn't fooled by invisibility she snapped her fingers and my ba returned to my body.

I got up They must be demigods if they could see me. I considered telling Amos, but that might end our trip to Brooklyn, and it was likely the demigods wouldn't bother us. After all most didn't know about us, and I wanted to see carter and Sadie. I figured there was a daughter of hades or pluto or whatever since my ba was seen. I went down to retrieve my headrest and fell asleep. Dreaming of what it would be like to go back to the Brooklyn house.

Leo P.O.V

I got to the roman camp, made a fool of myself, and found a nice girl. Who seemed to hate my fire ability's, and her shape shifting boyfriend. Percy got two metal dogs, and I get to be made fun of!, this is outrageous. Jason wasn't happy he was no longer praetor, but he is roman, I guess it's natural. Nico knew about the roman camp this whole time, and never told anyone. While Percy checked out his room, and I got bitten by those blasted metal dogs of his! Piper was trying not to look sad. I guess she sensed something between Jason, and Reyna. Her mother was the ruler of love itself. When arion was shoved into the stable and Percy washed his mouth with saddle soap. frank went into his and fell asleep. Leo went into the control room and readied the auto arrows before returning to his room where he slept for the night.

This sucks but no flames I couldn't get in to fanfic and Mr killagan give lots of home work


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Zia and Leo give me a disclaimer

Zia: thomas723 does not own the kane chronicle or the heros of Olympus

Leo: all rights go to rick Riordan_

Carter P.O.V.

Carter here you may know me from the red pyramid or the throne of fire, but if you don't pleased to meet you. But those messes were nothing compared to this one. So any way I woke up and did my morning routine. Then I went down to have breakfast with the trainees. Just as we were starting and Sadie was dodging dusters. Amos and Zia came down from our sphinx. We just cleared two spaces and they ate with us. After we finished I went to my Terries and saw what looked like a flying ship fighting black lines. I went to freak to check it out and I was shocked some kids were fighting what looked like storm spirits and they were losing. They destroyed waves of the forces of chaos but the forces of chaos always were reborn. I went back to the Brooklyn house and told Amos about what I saw. He said they were demigods sons and daughters of the Greek and roman gods. The house tried to eliminate them multiple times, but they never died some used their powers to drain our magic others tried to charge us, some used arrows, some both. I used my scrying bowl to show him the scene on the deck. Was so shocked at some of the losing presences he turned white. He told me there was Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, slayer of kronos titan of time. He sent me Sadi and Zia to help them they could prove valuable against aphosis. Once they were in range I switched on my avatar, and Sadi and Zia redied their staffs. I swung at the forces of chaos and my avatar gave one an idea he jumped of the boat and water took his form he punched and threw his way through the sky demons. Then he let go of his avatar and landed on the ship. They then went to the Brooklyn house, Where we were waiting._

Jason P.O.V.

WE were on our way to camp half-blood to pick up some supplies. Then out of the blue several storm spirits emerged, and more came. We destroyed millions of them, but they kept coming back. Then an avatar appeared and Percy used the idea and created one from water. I reamed tempus the only friendly storm spirit and put him in the stables. Then we headed to a house across the east river._

I want to create a fanfic using bullies P.O.V tell me what you think.


End file.
